


I Like the Way This Is Going

by koto



Series: You Give Me Warmth [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koto/pseuds/koto
Summary: The epilogue to Warmth! Please read that fic first, this fic does not make very much sense without context.“I want to go back there soon. That place knows good service,” Minho says, grinning as he swings their interlocked hands together with a little hop in his step.“Lee Minho are you drunk right now? I thought we were a classier couple than that.”“Thought wrong.” Jisung is pulled towards his boyfriend, and he has no will to resist as he feels arms slung over his shoulders and a quick kiss pressed to his lips. “I’m not drunk, I just have a very cute boyfriend and my stomach is very full of fettuccine alfredo. And a little bit of wine. And it’s nice outside. I’m just... I’m happy.”Jisung can relate.Two months after their relationship officially starts, Jisung and Minho are happier than ever. Things are flowing so naturally that Jisung doesn't even notice he's fallen really, truly in love. How will he tell his boyfriend?p.s. the title is a song by the group Eels, one of my favorite songs of all time. It's very soft and fits the first half of this fic much better than the second half.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, past - Relationship
Series: You Give Me Warmth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793788
Comments: 28
Kudos: 355





	I Like the Way This Is Going

**Author's Note:**

> The epilogue is here! That didn't take too long, right? I want to thank everyone so much for showing love to the first part of this, I couldn't have dreamed of so much support on my first fic. Since the common consensus was yes to an epilogue, here it is!  
> This is the story of Jisung realizing how whipped he is, as well as a bit of a deeper look into his history with Felix. Did anybody ask for their backstory? Absolutely not. But I love the virgo twins (my birthday is the september 16th so I feel a kinship), and I wanted to provide it.
> 
> This is significantly more SPICY than the main fic. Nothing is explicitly described, it isn't smut, but it's pretty clear what's going on. 
> 
> I want to thank my amazing beta reader, siena_de_la_rae, for staying up online with me for like 2 hours and helping in real time! This fic is many times better thanks to them. They have some very cute skz fics of their own, so go show some love.
> 
> As stated before, please feel free to leave comments and notes with any feedback you may have. I'm still extremely new at this, so anything is appreciated.
> 
> And please stream God's Menu.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Find me on twitter at /0hrhj0 and cc at /Koto16

Jisung clings to Minho, squeezing his hand tightly as they walk side by side through the city. They’re only a few blocks away from their apartment, but summer is fading fast and a cool breeze is blowing off the lake to remind them of that. In the two months they have been dating, they’ve formed a Wednesday tradition of date night, and since Minho’s dance classes don’t start until the afternoon on Thursday’s and Jisung isn’t working with any dedicated client for the time being, they’ve given themselves the liberty of staying out later than usual. They had tried out a little Italian restaurant a few blocks away, enjoying the pasta and a heavy red wine that their server had been very persuasive in offering refills of, and Jisung and Minho are both fat-happy. 

“I want to go back there soon. That place knows good service,” Minho says, grinning as he swings their interlocked hands together with a little hop in his step.

“Lee Minho are you drunk right now? I thought we were a classier couple than that.”

“Thought wrong.” Jisung is pulled towards his boyfriend, and he has no will to resist as he feels arms slung over his shoulders and a quick kiss pressed to his lips. “I’m not drunk, I just have a very cute boyfriend and my stomach is very full of fettuccine alfredo. And a little bit of wine. And it’s nice outside. I’m just... I’m happy.”

Jisung can relate. Seeing Minho look at him like he hung the stars, cheeks a little red and smile a little too big, he can’t think of a time he’s ever been happier. They might still be in the honeymoon stage, but he’s not sure if that exists in a relationship whose timeline is as skewed as theirs, and he’d like to think this happiness could stretch on forever. 

“Well my boyfriend is very handsome, and I’m very proud of him because he’s _not_ going to trip on the curb tonight, and he’s not going to let me do so either. Right?”

“As you wish,” Minho says and bows, rejoining his hand with Jisung’s as they begin walking back towards their apartment. “Now, as your dutiful boyfriend, allow me to walk you home.”

Jisung nods and accepts his offer, walking side by side once more. When they arrive at their apartment complex, he digs the keys out of his back pocket and lets Minho walk into the building first, following as he skips towards the elevator. Jisung quickens his pace a bit to catch up, using his positioning and the fortune of an empty lobby to issue two slaps to his boyfriend on the butt, adding a quick squeeze onto the end of the second. There’s not much there to be quite honest, but he’s toned and firm and Jisung still enjoys the slapping sound that rings through the lobby. They get into the elevator and Minho hits 6, just in time as he’s backed into a wall.

“Hello there handsome,” Minho says, laughing a little at their positioning. “It seems I’m in quite a compromising situation.”

“Ever been jumped on an elevator?” Jisung asks, face inches away from Minho’s, hands on either side of his head, toes straining a bit as he tries to make himself tall enough to maintain the pose. Minho shakes his head no and tilts his neck down a little so they’re closer. “Well, we have about one minute thanks to this old ass elevator.” He smiles and dives in, connecting their lips together.

It isn’t a deep kiss, nothing particularly sensual, but they spend their one minute exchanging warmth, fondness, and appreciation in the form of lips connecting, disconnecting, moving in tandem. It’s familiar, a rhythm they’ve set and perfected in the months of knowing each other. It makes Jisung’s ears heat up and awakens butterflies in his stomach even though he should be used to it by now. The elevator dings loudly, signaling it’s time to separate their bodies and head home. As Jisung unlocks the door and steps through the entryway, Minho follows shortly after, and they remove their shoes and place them side by side in silence, each hanging their jackets on their respective hook behind the door. Minho puts his arm around Jisung’s waist, beginning to walk them down the hallways towards their bedrooms. 

“Thanks for coming out with me baby. It was fun,” Minho says, smiling fondly down at Jisung, who squeezes his boyfriend a little tighter.

“Of course I want to come out with you. I-” he feels his brain short-circuit for a second. “I always have fun going out with you.” 

“We’re here,” Minho says, pulling them to a stop outside Jisung’s door, signifying the end of their date. They’ve made an effort not to jump in head first with their relationship, setting boundaries so they can keep a comfortable pace for themselves. They don’t sleep together every night, they don’t keep their things in each other’s rooms, and they end each date with Minho dropping Jisung off at his bedroom door so they can turn in for the night separately unless an invitation to stay is offered. It’s hard sometimes, but it keeps a little bit of the intrigue that a more typical relationship would have. After all, most relationships don’t begin with the parties already living together.

“Thank you for the escort home as always, my princely and gentlemanly boyfriend,” Jisung says, pulling his boyfriend down into another kiss, deeper this time. As Minho gets more invested Jisung finds himself pressed into the door, arms hooked around his boyfriend’s neck, hands tangled in his hair, and lips trailing down his neck. Jisung removes a hand from Minho’s hair and starts venturing lower, stopping to fiddle with his waistband for a moment. There’s still a hint of wine on their breaths, and it can’t possibly be intoxicating them any more at this point, but Jisung still feels a little dizzy.

“Baby,” Minho sighs, and the pet name sends shivers down Jisung’s spine. “What did I do to earn this tonight?” 

“You don’t have to earn anything,” Jisung smiles, pressing his lips to Minho’s briefly again. “You’re just a really good boyfriend.” Another kiss. “And you’re really handsome.” One more. “And really considerate.” And another. “And I really-“ Jisung stops the kisses, stops his sentence, and retracts his hand, unsure of what he was about to say. _And I really love you_ , his brain supplies. 

“And you really what?” Minho questions, leaning in again to press his own kiss against Jisung’s jaw. 

“And I’m really glad we got our heads out of our asses so I can kiss you like this,” He finishes, pressing three last kisses onto Minho. His jaw, the center of his neck, the tip of his nose. “And now I really think we should sleep.”

Minho looks confused for a second, clearly taken aback by the change of mood even though he tries to disguise it. He doesn’t pout though, doesn’t whine, just smiles softly at Jisung, sensing he’s trying to process something. This only serves to heighten the feelings that Jisung was overtaken by earlier because god, his boyfriend really is amazing and he really might be in love.

“Ok, little prince. I’ll see you in the morning.” Minho presses a kiss into Jisung’s hair, freshly dyed dark to disguise overgrown roots. He steps a few feet over to his own bedroom door and disappears with a wave, Jisung exhaling slowly as he opens his door and enters familiar territory. He doesn’t waste time in shedding his street clothes, replacing them with his favorite sleep sweats, ones that have a little chocolate stain on the back, and a tee shirt. On his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed, Jisung hears faint music coming from Minho’s room, and recognizes a group that he had recently told Minho he helped produce for. It’s sweet, the way Minho is determined to listen to the entire backlog of songs he’s written, even though it’s going to take ages. After taking care of his nighttime routine, Jisung sneaks back into his room and gets settled into bed to wait for sleep to come.

It doesn’t happen. Jisung has been laying in bed for 30 minutes, and while he’s mostly sobered up by now he still feels a little warm, a faint thrum making its way through his system. He’s still a bit surprised at what he almost blurted out to Minho without any thought, but he’s almost certain it wasn’t any fault of the wine. He would have felt it if he’d spent the whole night drinking water and eating salad.

Jisung has told people he loved them in the past; family and friends but also ex-boyfriends that didn’t turn out to be worthy. He always tried his hardest to be romantic when he told someone he cared about he loved them, always made it a momentous occasion. They would date for a while and Jisung would think to himself, _hey, if we've made it this long, I'm sure it could work in the long run_. He’d take them out to a romantic dinner at a nice restaurant, or a beautiful sunset on the beach, and put his grand gesture into play. Jisung always made sure to look enthusiastically at the space above their nose, lack of eye contact unnoticeable to them, when he told them how much he loved them and how serious he was about their relationship. They were always happy, and he usually got a positive response and a return of affection. On the occasions the other person had beat him to the punch, he always smiled big and wide and stared at their upper nose when he told them that ‘yes! He loved them too!’ He wasn’t trying to be dishonest, it just seemed like the right thing to do when you hit a certain point. He was just trying to follow the guidelines laid out to him by his upbringing.

After that they would go on dating, and nothing in their relationship would really change aside from three little words being thrown in casually at the end of their conversations. Jisung wouldn’t take any actions to get much closer to them, and neither would they, and eventually they would get bored and end things. The only breakup he had ever cried over was with Felix.

They had been dating three months, and Jisung loved the time they spent together. The sex was _really_ good, and Felix made him laugh, and they were born so close together that Jisung thought maybe the universe was bringing him his soulmate. They also fought a lot, mostly about small things, like when Felix wanted to go out and Jisung wanted to stay in, or what to get for dinner. Instead of talking about why they fought over such nonsense, they would come back together a few hours later and fuck the argument into nonexistence. 

It was after one of those fights that Jisung started getting worried he was going to lose him for good. It had turned especially nasty that time, he couldn’t even remember what had started the argument, but Felix had stormed out so suddenly that Jisung wouldn’t be surprised if he never saw him again. He didn’t want to lose Felix, he really cared for him, far more than any of his previous boyfriends, so he prepared himself to take the next step and profess his love the next time they saw each other. He calculated the most intimate moment they could have together, and vowed to use that moment to nail him down. Like clockwork, Felix stormed back into Jisung’s room a few hours later, eyes looking just a little more conflicted than usual, and they settled into their routine of rough, mark-leaving, hair-pulling, wall-banging makeup sex. When standing in the shower after, smiling and blissed out, Jisung leaned forward and gave Felix a tender kiss on the lips. This felt like the right timing.

“I love you, Lixie. Let’s not fight like that again. Let’s just be happy in love,” he professed to the bridge of Felix’s nose, smiling as sweetly as he could. Felix’s face was overtaken by surprise, and then he smiled sadly down at the boy in his arms. 

“Please don’t say that, Jisung. We both know that’s not true.” He pressed a soft kiss to Jisung’s forehead, who was standing there in shock, unsure what to say.

“What do you mean?” This had never happened before. Felix was going way off script here, and Jisung had no idea how to respond.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I do love you, and I think you’re great. But I’m not in love with you. And you are definitely not in love with me.”

Jisung felt tears well up in his eyes, more out of confusion and frustration than sadness. He really did love Felix, he trusted him just as much as his best friend Seungmin, who he’d known for years. They didn’t really go on dates, but he didn’t really have any desire to go on dates with Felix. They certainly had different ideas on how to spend a Friday night, but Jisung could force himself to go out every other week if he needed to. The things that didn’t come naturally to them, he could force his way around. _But should I really have to_?

“Oh god, you’re so right,” Jisung cried, tears spilling from his eyes and getting washed away by the shower. “I mean yeah, I love you, but I really only said that because I don’t want to lose you. If we break up do I have to lose you?”

“Aw Jisung,” Felix said, wrapping his arms around Jisung and cooing. “I don’t want to lose you either. We can just be friends. I think we’ll be really good as friends.” Jisung sniffled and looked up at him, then put his hand up and wiped the boogers away from his nose so they wouldn’t get on the other.

“Ok. But I don’t normally hug my friends naked in the shower.” He said, pushing their hips a little closer to demonstrate just how unfriendly their current situation was. 

“Then we’ll go one more round and break up once we’re both dressed.” Jisung laughed as Felix flipped his body around against the shower wall and, for once in their relationship, they took things slowly, enjoying some very intimate, very soft pre-breakup sex.

And then, when they got out of the shower and ended it officially, they paid tribute to their past relationship with a final round of rough post-breakup sex.

For a few days after that, Jisung blamed his failure on lack of planning. The result had been for the better, but where had he gone wrong? Maybe the shower wasn’t romantic enough, or maybe he didn’t seem as convincing as usual when he said the words. Eventually, as their friendship grew, it faded from his mind. It only came back to him three breakups later, when they were both seniors about to graduate. Jisung’s affections had been rejected once again, his bluff called, and he couldn’t figure out why. Jisung figured he should go to the first person who had ever figured him out and see what was going wrong.

“Felix, do you remember the night we broke up?”

“God yes. That was a great night. Best breakup I’ve ever had,” he said, laughing as Jisung scrunched his face up in annoyance.

“Not that part. When I told you I was in love with you. How did you know that wasn’t true?” Felix stopped laughing and was silent for a few moments. 

“It just didn’t make sense. It seemed… forced I guess? The tone of your confession was very sweet and nice, but it didn’t match the tone of our actual relationship. We were volatile and the way you said ‘I love you’ sounded like we were some soft, happy couple.” Jisung frowned. That was a little bit too spot-on for his liking. If Felix had been able to see through it, had everyone else been as well? All the time he spent planning and practicing had been useless.

“Jisung, if you’re ever actually in love with someone, you’re going to feel it. If this is about that guy you just ended it with, don’t overthink it. He wasn’t right for you. When you actually realize you’re in love with someone you aren’t going to have to wonder, you’re just going to be with them and realize it.” Felix patted him on the shoulder, and Jisung sighed. He hadn’t felt that before, what if he never did?

_Thats what happened tonight_ , Jisung realizes, laying in bed and staring at his ceiling. He was talking to Minho, kissing Minho, and suddenly realized he was in love with Minho. It had shocked him so much he’d barely noticed what he was about to say, and almost failed to hold it in twice. It was uncharted territory for him, their entire relationship felt that way. The way they had met, two strangers so pulled to each other that they couldn’t resist, had caused him to break several of his rules; don’t give too much away, don’t kiss until the second date. The sudden change in their dynamic when they found out they were roommates had thrown him off once again, from two people giving into a magnetic pull to two people desperately trying to pretend it wasn’t there. Not until one month later, when Jisung finally relinquished control over himself, did he finally feel right again. Up until today, he’d completely stopped over-analyzing things and worrying himself, and Jisung has never been happier. The soft rules they set for themselves are a mutual agreement to enjoy their time as a new couple, not laws to stop themselves from falling too fast, and while they’ve served Jisung well, he really just wants to see his boyfriend right now.

Jisung lays in bed for a moment longer, debating what to do. If he goes to see Minho right now, he’s not really sure what might come out of his mouth. He stands up from his bed and creeps into the hallway, making a detour into their kitchen. Looking around their shared space, Jisung is overcome with emotion. He looks at the shoes stacked neatly next to each other, jackets hanging side by side, the two umbrellas sharing the third hook on the back of the door, and the fuzzy blanket still bundled up on the seat of the sofa from when they’d been cuddling and watching a movie. Jisung is suddenly sure of himself. There are two of everything, one for him and one for Minho, and it all came together so naturally that he hadn’t even noticed until this moment. He’s in love with this little home they’ve built for themselves, he’s in love with Minho, and he doesn’t want to hide it. He steps into the kitchen and grabs two large glasses, his red one and Minho’s purple, fills them with water, and shuffles back towards the bedrooms. The light coming from Minho’s room is dull, most likely coming from a phone, and his door is still slightly ajar. Jisung walks in as quietly as possible, willing the old bones of this apartment not to squeak, and heads to Minho’s side of the bed.

“Sungie? What are you doing here?” Minho looks up from his phone. He’s sitting up against his headboard, browsing through something on his phone, glasses nearly slipping off his nose. Jisung can tell he’s just in boxers, that’s the way he typically sleeps, and he allows himself a moment to enjoy the sight of his boyfriend shirtless and drowsy.

“I brought you water. Don’t want all that wine to give you a hangover in the morning,” Jisung says, placing one knee onto the mattress as he holds the glasses out. Minho grabs the purple glass, leaving Jisung half kneeling awkwardly on Minho’s bed with his red one in hand. Minho takes a big gulp, placing the glass down on his nightstand and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Thank you little prince. You’re always saving me, even when I don’t know I need it.” Jisung smiles a little at the nickname. When they first got together, they had argued back and forth about who was more deserving of the title of “prince,” until eventually Minho just added the descriptor in front of Jisung’s and accepted the original name as his own.

“No problem, just wanted to make sure you weren’t hungover,” Jisung mumbles, feeling heat creep to his cheeks when he realizes he sounds like a broken record.

“Yeah, you said that already,” Minho says, laughing, then he looks a little closer at Jisung. He must sense something is off because he immediately stops laughing and his face turns softer, more understanding. “Hey, Sungie?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s cold tonight, huh?” Jisung nods and hums a little, avoiding Minho’s gaze and instead opting to stare into his water glass. “Do you want to just stay in here? Cuddle for warmth?”

Jisung takes a few sips of his water, trying to get himself back together and stop acting so weird. “Yeah, sounds good.” Minho smiles, carefully taking the water from Jisung’s hand and placing it next to his own as the other crawls over him, climbing under the comforter. Jisung lays his head on the second pillow, facing his boyfriend, and Minho lays back down and pulls them closer together. He feels Minho’s chin tuck over his head, and drifts off to sleep within minutes, face pressed to his neck, inhaling the scent of soap and feeling like the luckiest man in the world. 

When Jisung awakens, the spot next to him is warm but empty. He rolls onto it and lays stomach down, hoping to absorb the last bits of warmth Minho has left behind. It must be pretty early in the morning because the breeze coming through Minho’s open window is still cold, and when Jisung finally crawls out of bed, he shivers before grabbing a hoodie off the top of his boyfriend’s dresser and putting it on. He knows he’s being selfish, his room is right next door and he could easily grab his own, but this hoodie smells better and he figures it will score him some boyfriend points.

Minho seems to be unaffected by the cold because when Jisung pads into the kitchen he is greeted by the sight of his boyfriend in an apron, boxers, and nothing else. It’s his dumb cat apron, and Jisung is a little jealous of how close those cat chefs are to Minho’s bare skin, no matter how silly it may be. Minho must not hear him walk in because he continues on with what he was doing, cracking eggs one by one into a frying pan one-handedly, a skill that after much pestering he had admitted to Jisung he had gained long before the brownie incident. 

“Min, do you want any coffee? I can make us a pot.” Jisung walks up behind him and gives his boyfriend a soft pat on the butt in greeting. 

“Good morning, baby. Yes, please.” He finishes cracking a fourth egg into the pan and turns to look at Jisung. “Well don’t you look ravishing this morning? Give compliments to your stylist for me, they have excellent taste. The hoodie suits you.” 

Jisung has filled up the coffee-maker and is just waiting now, and he looks on as Minho turns back to the stove to wiggle the eggs a bit. He has bed-head like crazy, bangs completely sticking up, and his glasses look like they’re about to fall off the tip of his nose into the frying pan below him. Jisung admires the smooth curve of his shoulders and his toned back muscles, and how perfect he looks making breakfast for them like this. His heart flutters a little when he thinks about how Minho must have woken up and headed immediately to the kitchen to make them breakfast, not even pausing to make himself more comfortable by brushing his hair or putting real clothes on. He’s so in love with this perfect little life.

Jisung walks behind Minho and slowly, so as not to disrupt the cooking process, circles his arms around his torso, pushing his face in between strong shoulder blades and laying a sweet kiss down. There’s a couple little moles on his back, and Jisung takes the time to give them each attention with their own little peck. 

“You’re feeling better this morning?” Minho asks, continuing to tend to the food. Jisung doesn’t say anything, just lays his head down at a different angle so his cheek is against the smooth skin of Minho’s back. “It seemed like there was something on your mind, I’m glad you’re feeling happier.”

“I love you.” The words fly out of his mouth before he can even process them, halfway muffled by the part of his mouth that’s still against Minho’s back. Now that they’re out there Jisung feels a weight off his chest that’s been there since last night. He’s glad he didn’t have to think about them, that he couldn’t get caught up in the ruse of perfect timing or the right setting; this was it. First thing in the morning when he’s still a little drowsy and honest, in the apartment they’ve made a home for themselves in, this is the most authentic Jisung has ever felt.

Minho peels Jisung’s arms off his torso, just enough to turn around so they’re face to face.

“Jisung?” He questions, putting his hands on either side of Jisung’s face and directing him to look up. “Can you say that again?”

Jisung meets his eyes, his actual, beautiful, dark brown eyes, and he isn’t scared.

“I love you, Minho. I love you so much. I love you and our apartment and our date nights and I freaked out last night because I realized that this is the first time I’ve ever loved someone like this. And now I don’t want to keep it a secret, so I want you to know I love you.”

Minho bends down and presses their lips together, and even though it’s evident that neither of them have brushed their teeth yet, it’s a small price for Jisung to pay for a kiss from the man he loves. Minho deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist, and Jisung feels like he’s floating on air for a few seconds. He’s snapped back to reality with the loud crack of oil on the frying pan, and realizes there may be other priorities at the moment. 

“Minho,” Jisung mutters, struggling to pull away from the fierce hold Minho has on him. “Minho, the eggs.” Minho sighs and releases Jisung, just for long enough to turn around and flick the burner off, then press his lips back to the other. Suddenly the ground disappears under his feet and Jisung tenses up for a moment, clinging onto Minho’s shoulders in confusion. When he opens his eyes he realizes he’s being carried bridal style away from the kitchen. “Hey! Where are you taking me?

“We’re going back to bed.”

“W-What about breakfast?”

“Breakfast can wait. I have a boyfriend who loves me,” Minho says, grunting a bit as he tries to get his bedroom door open without knocking Jisung into anything. “And I need to show him exactly how much I love him back,” he laughs, depositing Jisung onto the bed, pulling his apron off, and crawling over him. He’s resting with his forearms on either side of Jisung’s head, hips straddling the other but not sitting down. He presses a passionate kiss to Jisung’s lips.

Jisung feels his eyes burn with tears, and now his sweatpants, his tee shirt, the sweatshirt he stole, it all feels like too much. He’s warm everywhere, he can feel his face flushing, and when he puts his hand up to his cheek to feel it he finds warm drops of water flowing down. 

“Really? Seriously?” Jisung questions, seeking confirmation, wanting to believe what he just heard was real. It’s not that Jisung finds it hard to believe, he feels Minho’s love in a million ways every day. Jisung can feel it when Minho puts a plate of food in front of him and declares it ‘cooked with love.’ He can feel it when Minho pushes them to leave at a certain time to beat the crowd, and the way he never explicitly states that it’s to make Jisung more comfortable because they both know how he’ll react to people swarming around him. He feels it when Minho gets up a little bit early to shower first, because he knows Jisung likes to stand there until the hot water runs out, and if he gets out first he can have a full breakfast waiting by the time Jisung is done. But now Jisung knows for sure, and when he looks up at Minho, even through teary eyes, he can see it clear as day. It’s actually very easy to see now how much he is loved, and for the first time it doesn’t feel like a formality or a polite response, because as much as he looks at Minho and sees a prince who saves him every day, Minho is showing the exact same fondness to him.

“I love you so much, my little prince. I love your eyes.” He presses a kiss to each eyelid and Jisung squeezes them shut, forcing the last tears out. “I love your pretty lips. And your cute little squirrel cheeks.” Jisung gets a kiss on the lips, too fast for his liking, and then several kisses on his right cheek that start trailing down his neck. “I love your pretty neck, even though the way you crack it makes me nervous. I really love-” Minho leans back, so he’s sitting upright on Jisung’s hips, and Jisung is a little self conscious at the way he’s splayed out completely at the other’s mercy right now. “I really love the way you look in my sweatshirt right now.” Minho splays his hands out under the hem of the sweatshirt and slides them up, pushing the hoodie and Jisung’s shirt up his chest so his soft abdomen is exposed. “I love cooking for you.” Minho presses his lips to a spot on Jisung’s stomach. “I love going out to eat with you.” He mumbles against the skin, then bites down a little, causing Jisung to yelp.

“You sound so cute. I might love your voice the most. I think I fall more and more in love with you every time you sing to me.”

“Oh my god, you can’t just say that, you’re seriously gonna make me cry again.”

“But my intention isn’t to make you cry.” Minho leans back over Jisung’s body, capturing his lips again. “My intention,” Minho mumbles against his lips, sliding his hand down Jisung’s torso, “Is to make you-”

“Wait!” Jisung grabs him by the wrist, stopping Minho before he can reach his target. “I want to brush my teeth,” he blurts out. He feels his face heat up at how dumb that sounds, fully aware that he may have just ruined the mood. Jisung brings his hands up over his eyes, palms facing up, not wanting to see Minho’s face in case he had disappointed him.

“Seriously? It’s not like we haven’t done this before, baby. I don’t care about your morning breath.”

“I know. I normally wouldn’t either. But there’s a lot going on and we’ve done this before and obviously those times were amazing but I didn’t know I was having sex with someone I was in love with. Now I do, and I just want it to be perfect, so I REALLY want to brush my teeth.” Jisung lets out everything he’s feeling at once without filtering it. “And you need to brush your teeth too. You still kind of taste like the garlic bread from last night.”

Jisung pulls his hands away from his eyes slowly. Minho is back to sitting upright, looking kind of shocked. He puts his hand up to his mouth and blows on it, sniffing the aftermath, and his face scrunches up. 

“Point taken. Let’s go.” Minho gets off Jisung’s lap, but before he can move, Jisung is being picked up bridal style again. “Let’s go, little prince,” Minho says, bringing his face as close to Jisung’s nose as possible as he speaks. He finishes with a blow of warm air directly into Jisung’s nostrils, distinctly garlicky, which is met by several slaps on the shoulder and lots of wiggling around as Jisung escapes his hold. 

“I changed my mind. I don’t love you. It was an illusion. My true prince would never do that to me,” Jisung mutters under his breath, trying to wave the scent away. Minho laughs and chases him into the bathroom, and they both grab their supplies and brush their teeth in tandem. When Jisung spits the toothpaste out and rinses his mouth, he turns his head to Minho and smiles brightly, showing off his pearly whites. He’s grateful for the reset and the chance to get all his emotions and insecurities in order. Jisung doesn’t hate his vulnerable side, and if there’s anyone he’s going to show it to it’s Minho, but he prefers it in brief moments every once in a blue moon. He’s happy, he’s in love, and he wants to feel like himself. His insecurities are gone with his morning breath and he’s ready to perform, not out of inauthenticity but out of desire to impress his partner.

When Minho finishes his own routine, Jisung pulls him close for a deep kiss. The staleness is gone, and Jisung loves the taste of mint on his boyfriend’s lips, like a new beginning. He licks Minho’s bottom lip, trying to get more, and when his mouth opens fully he licks at as much of the area as he can. 

“See? Isn’t this so much better?” Jisung chides, knowing how much they’re both enjoying this. Minho is just as enthusiastic as him, enjoying Jisung’s taste and letting his hands wander his body, dipping into the waistband of his pants and grabbing at his ass. He pulls his hands out and places them lower, grabbing at Jisung’s thighs and placing him on the counter so he can lick more easily down his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Mhmm. Should we shower now that we’re in here?” Jisung considers this. Neither of them showered when they got home last night, so they both still have remnants of the city air on their body, and being clean would be nice. Unfortunately, he’s fresh out of patience.

“Later. After.” Jisung groans as he feels a hickey being sucked into his neck in one of his more sensitive spots. Minho knows exactly what he’s doing.

“After? After what? You think we’re gonna do something where we get all sweaty?” He puts on his most innocent tone of voice, detaching himself from Jisung’s neck to look at him with puppy dog eyes. Minho isn’t very good at acting innocent, and while his tone of voice had been convincing enough, nothing can hide the lust in his eyes as he smirks down at Jisung now. That’s fine, Jisung didn’t sign up for innocence. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Jisung tries to push Minho backwards and climb off the counter, but he’s held firmly in place. Hands reach under his thighs again and pick him back up, and Jisung quickly grabs Minho’s shoulders and squeezes his legs tightly around his hips. Jisung giggles as Minho starts moving backwards out the door, spinning around when they get into the hallway so he can see where he’s taking them. Jisung ducks his head down and bites onto Minho’s earlobe, trying to make his task harder for fun. “Are you gonna carry me around the rest of the day? You know I have legs, right?”

“I know you have legs.” Minho finally steers them into the bedroom, stopping before they reach the bed. “I love your legs.” He places Jisung down so they’re both standing, Jisung’s arms still wrapped around his neck. 

“Oh really? You love my legs?” Jisung smiles, reaching for the waistband of his sweatpants and pulling them down so his legs are exposed. Minho smiles and bites his bottom lip, appreciating the view. “What else?” 

“I love your waist. It’s tiny and perfect and I love how easy it is to wrap my arms around.” At that, Jisung pulls his Minho’s sweatshirt up and over his head and tosses it onto the ground, tee shirt shortly following so they’re now both standing in just their boxers. Jisung has fully regained his confidence at this point, especially seeing the way Minho gets flushed and red at his neck and ears.

“Anything else?”

“God I love you. I love your ass.” Jisung turns around at that, showing off his boxer-clad butt, then slowly pulls them down and exposes himself. He bends over enough to crawl onto the bed and lays on his stomach, ass in the air, chin resting on his hand with a bored look on his face, legs kicking behind him. 

“You’re insane. You better brace yourself for what’s about to happen little prince.”

“What’s about to happen?” Minho strips his boxers off quickly, leaping onto the bed and laying on his side next to Jisung, the other flipping onto his side as well and hitching a leg up and over Minho’s hips.

“Not yet. Your turn now. What is it about me that you love so much?”

“Well,” Jisung pauses. This is slightly more embarrassing now that he’s not in charge of the questioning. “I really love your lips.” Minho leans in to kiss him again, but pulls away quickly to continue his questioning. 

“And?”

“And you know I love your butt.” Jisung reaches around to smack it gently, the sound of skin on skin resonating through the bedroom. 

“And?”

“I love… your fingers.” It’s true. Minho’s fingers are slender and elegant and he knows just how to use them to drive Jisung crazy, but he’s not sure if he’s courageous enough to say that aloud. Minho seems to realize that, but he’s in the mood for pressing buttons.

“What do you like about my fingers?”

“I like the way you run them through my hair when we cuddle. You give the best scalp massages.” Jisung settles for a cheap answer, and Minho runs his fingers through Jisung’s dark hair just how he described. Jisung sighs in contentment, until the feeling suddenly stops, and he lets out a little whine. 

“Is that all they’re good for?”

“No! You know the answer is no. Please don’t make me say it.” 

“Then where else?” Minho has pulled his hand almost entirely away at this point, and Jisung isn’t sure how far he’s going to push this.

“Lower.” He whispers, feeling his face heat up more than ever before. Minho brings his hand to the middle of Jisung’s back, scratching softly. It feels good, but it’s obviously not what he meant. “Noo. You’re a fucking demon.”

“Then where did you mean?”

“Minho, come on.” Jisung is really whining now, but he’s so desperate. His lower half is still wrapped around Minho’s waist, and he tries to shift so they’re touching in any way, but Minho just follows his move so the distance remains the same. “Lower. The front. Touch me. I love it when you touch me. And you love me right? So fucking touch me.”

Minho doesn’t push any further, he must know Jisung is getting frustrated, so he brings his hand down, exactly where Jisung needs it, and finally gives him relief. They take things slowly, showing their newly claimed love in different ways across each other’s bodies, littering their favorite places with little bruises and bite marks so they can find them again next time. By the end of their exploration Jisung has another body part to add to his list of what he loves most about Minho, and Jisung’s tongue has made it onto Minho’s own list. They lay wrapped up in each other, sweaty and heaving from the amount of energy they’ve just expended, until Jisung hears his own stomach growl. 

Looking at the clock, Jisung notices it’s already 11:45. They had spent way more time absorbed in each other than he thought possible. Breakfast is off the table, and looking at Minho dozing off next to him, he doubts he’s in any state to prepare them lunch. Jisung grabs Minho’s phone and sends Hyunjin a quick text asking him to cover Minho’s classes for the day, which he agrees to graciously. He quickly places an order from their favorite delivery place, then sets the phone down on the bed. 

“Hey,” Jisung whispers, rolling so he’s laying on top of Minho. The man blinks his eyes sleepily, looking extraordinarily soft for what he had just put Jisung through not too long before. “It’s time to get up, my prince. Let’s go take that shower.” He presses a soft kiss to Minho’s lips, then peels himself off the other. 

“Mmh. I have work. I’m gonna be late.”

“I called off for you, love. I hope that’s ok. Even if you were going in, you can’t show up looking like that.” Jisung snickers at Minho’s current state, now that he’s standing and can fully see what a mess he’d made of his boyfriend, covered in sweat, bruises, and some things better left unsaid. Minho gets up off the bed, draping himself over Jisung despite the other not having much more energy himself.

“I’m hungry, Sungie.”

“Food will be here in 30 minutes. Come on, let’s go.” Jisung pulls him gently toward the shower, laughing as he stumbles a bit.

“Thank you. I love you,” Minho mumbles sleepily. Jisung smiles as he let’s Minho hang over him for a bit, helping his boyfriend into the shower. He’s surrounded by warmth, emanating not just from the steam surrounding them or their shared body heat, but from his heart. Minho has always had a way of heating him up from the inside out, and holding the man he loves, the man who loves him back, he feels a dull flame flow through his entire being. He somehow knows it will keep on burning as long as they’re together.

“I love you too.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know I said it was gonna be fluffy, and it was, but suddenly they wanted to be naked and I just couldn't stop them. Oops! I hope you found this a fair conclusion to these guys. Any feedback in the comments is appreciated again!  
> For the people who liked this, did you enjoy the bedroom scene, as in that level of description when it comes to adult content? Or do you prefer your fluff to remain strictly fluffy? Trying to get a gauge for future writings on what more people like, because I thought writing sexual content (even when it wasn't explicit) was going to be awkward, but I actually had fun. Let me know!


End file.
